instaglobalfandomcom-20200213-history
Instaglobal Song Contest
The Instaglobal Song Contest, often shortened to IGC, or Instaglobal, is a song contest on Instagram held among the members of the Insta Broadcasting Union since March 2015 and is inspired by the Eurovision Song Contest. . Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for each show to determine the qualifiers and the winner of the edition. So far, eleven different countries have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Netherlands, who hosted due to being the organizer of the contest, Australia, Croatia, Poland, United Kingdom, Kazakhstan, Sweden, Ukraine, Canada, Germany, Kosovo and Bulgaria have all been winners and hosts of the contest. The latest winner was the Bulgarian DARA, who won the eleventh edition with her song "K'vo Ne Chu" which got 197 points.__TOC__ History The first ever Instaglobal Song Contest started on March 2015. It was held in the capital city of The Netherlands. Australia was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following edition. Currently, the Instaglobal Council has the control over the contest, and its members work in different terms of the contest. Slogans Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develop the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the IGU is allowed to send a song for the Instaglobal Song Contest. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. seventy-eight countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: Format The contest's format was the same during the first editions; three semi-finals and a final were held. In most contests, the top seven per semi-final would qualify in to the final and the countries who got eighth would go to the wildcard round, announcing the last country who will qualify in to the finals. Since the very first edition the winning country of each edition is automatically chosen to be the host of the next edition. As the host broadcaster, the heads of delegation can decide how and when they want to host the competition, present the logo, make a theme song and other things. However if a broadcaster cannot afford to host the competition, the runner-up or the Instaglobal Councill will help out. The show would still be hosted in the winning country. The "Big 1" / "Big 5" In the first edition, it was decided that the Executive Producer would be an automatic qualifier, who was also the host of the first edition. In the fifth edition, the organizer changed the Big 1 to the Big 5, Australia Canada, Finland and the United Kingdom would also be an automatic qualifier together with the host as they would host the (semi-)finals and the results. Voting Since the first edition the voting has been presided over by the IG scrutineer, who is responsible for ensuring that all points are allocated correctly and in turn. The following are the scrutineers and Executive Supervisors of the Instaglobal Song Contest appointed by the IGC; * Luuk (AVROTROS, The Netherlands, 1–present) * Jean-Pascal (YLE, Finland, 5–present) * Matthieu (CBC, Canada, 5–present) * Selen (BBC, United Kingdom, 5–present) * Theo (SBS, Australia, 5–present) Presentation of votes The order of the voting nations are often randomly. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Often the opportunity is taken by each country to show their spokesperson standing in front of a backdrop which includes a famous place in that country. Traditionally, the results were made in a Scorewiz–themed scoreboard with the countries announcing one by one point. Nul points So far not a single country has received nul points, Malaysia were once close to it, only receiving 1 point from neighbours Indonesia in the first semi final of Instaglobal 9. Winners The contest has so far eleven different winning countries. Kosovo won the edition setting a new record for the host country's place, previously held by the Ukraine.